


Ice

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: A PWP. Just 'cause I'm too hot and I hate summer and I needed something to make me feel better.





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Ice by Beth

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Nuts.  
Pairing: M/K  
Series: This is one of a kind so far, but I think my Mulder muse might force me to continue it...  
Summary: a PWP. Just 'cause I'm too hot and I hate summer and I needed something to make me feel better.  
Thanks as ever to Ursula for being a star, and also to all of the people who've been talking about ice... the boys decided to steal some. :)  
Feedback to . Please? Or I'll send Frohike round with an ice bucket...

* * *

Ice  
~~~~~

By Beth  
~~~~~~~~~

Mulder shifted uncomfortably, wondering when Krycek would get back. He had to be coming back, right? There was absolutely no point in leaving him here like this... unless he just wanted to embarrass him, some strange type of revenge?

He had been on his sixth cold shower of the day. Ever since the air conditioning had wheezed to a halt that morning, Mulder had been sweltering in the motel room, trying to read through the case-file. Scully had insisted that nothing more could be done until she had done the autopsy- in the nice, cold morgue- and told him to come back here. She could be so vindictive, sometimes. Like it was *his* fault they were out here.

He had just been enjoying the cold spray, tipping his head back to catch some in his mouth, and had been completely unprepared for the arm that had grabbed him. It had caught hold of him and pulled him out through the shower curtain to sprawl in an undignified heap on the tiled floor.

He had woken to feel tender fingers running through his hair, checking for bumps; and he had smiled, thinking it was Scully. But Scully wasn't into bondage... so he opened his eyes to meet a familiar green gaze fixed on him.

Krycek had said he wouldn't hit him unless he yelled. He'd yelled, Krycek had hit him. Pretty standard stuff, really... except he would have expected Krycek to hit him harder.

Then the bastard had just disappeared, leaving Mulder naked and handcuffed to the bathroom radiator. And getting steadily hotter as the water on his body slowly evaporated. How did he get himself into these situations? He curled up into a ball as he heard the door to the motel room open, unsure whether it would be Krycek returning or Scully, back early; unless... he wouldn't leave him here like this and then remove the "Do Not Disturb" sign, would he? Mulder could imagine the look of horror, the yells... Skinner hated embarrassments to the bureau.

So he was almost relieved when Krycek stepped back into the bathroom, hugging a bucket of ice to his sweater-clad chest with his right arm. The other sleeve hung empty, and Mulder tried to suppress the wave of guilt that washed over him at the sight. //That *wasn't* my fault.//

"You done?" The husky voice asked, Krycek lifting his shoulder slightly so the empty sleeve gently swung back and forth. He raised his eyes guiltily to meet a mocking green gaze.

"Just thinking you must be hot." Mulder struggled to keep his voice steady, painfully aware of the fact that he was naked and in a room with a man that never failed to get a rise out of him... figuratively speaking, of course.

"why yes, Agent Mulder. I *am*. Thankyou for noticin'." He smiled and fluttered his eyelashes, his sardonic impression of a Southern belle almost tugging a reluctant smile out of Mulder.

Krycek slid down the wall and sat, placing the ice bucket between his crossed legs. He removed a large chunk and held it between thumb and forefinger, looking at it consideringly before snaking out his tongue to lick up one side of it.

//Oh Jesus.//

He slid the ice-cube between his pink lips and sucked at it for a second before pulling it out again and running it across his bottom lip and moaning softly in satisfaction. Mulder couldn't look away from the expression of pure sensual pleasure on the other man's face as he licked away the moisture left on his lips. Long black eyelashes fluttered upward and green eyes sparkled at him as the ice was slid gently in and out of that tempting mouth... and Mulder couldn't hold in a groan as it was crunched between pearly white teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mulder. You should have *said*."

He frowned, trying to get his brain into some kind of order. "What?"

"I'd be happy to share."

//Oh *Jesus*.//

And then Krycek was in front of him, running an ice-cube along his generous bottom lip. And he could no more prevent his tongue from reaching out to lap up the moisture than he could stop his cock hardening at the look on Krycek's face. Thank God the other man was focussing on his mouth as he ran the ice-cube along Mulder's lips, again and again until his mouth was almost numb, but he could still feel it moving, getting smaller and smaller until it was no longer there and it was Krycek's finger moving on his mouth, the occasional catch of his fingernail sending spirals of heat down to Mulder's groin.

The look on Krycek's face was completely focussed as his fingertip caressed Mulder's mouth. And the older man almost gave in and extended his tongue to taste it when Krycek shook his head and smiled, taking his hand away. And he was so relieved that he hadn't given in... until he saw Krycek's hand returning to the ice bucket.

//Fuck.//

But this one was Krycek's... and it was almost as bad, watching the way he sucked it into his mouth, tongue catching any stray droplets from his lips... //at least he's not touching me...//

And then the other man leaned forward. And the tingle as Mulder's lips regained feeling, combined with the soft touch of Krycek's mouth as he used his tongue to push the ice into Mulder's mouth, tore a helpless moan from him. He didn't have enough self control to hide what he was feeling any longer; besides, Krycek just had to look down to have it confirmed. The other man's voice was huskier than usual as he spoke.

"Still hot, Mulder?"

He eased another cube from the bucket and touched it to Mulder's lips briefly- just long enough for Mulder's tongue to inch out and lap at it-before moving it down, over Mulder's chin and down his neck, settling for an instant in the hollow of his collarbone. Despite the trail of goosebumps, Mulder tilted his head back for easier access, amazed at how good it felt... until the ice-cube was replaced by Krycek's tongue, licking along the path of moisture until it reached his collarbone, latching there to suck- a pleasure s intense it was almost pain.

And Mulder strained against the handcuffs, wanting to feel the silky hair, to hold his head there.

"Alex!"

The pressure disappeared and he moaned helplessly, lifting his eyes to meet a shocked green stare. Long lashes fell to hide defenceless eyes, and then all though was lost as the ice was traced slowly around his navel, spiralling inward until it was moved suddenly upward. And he arched his back and his lips parted on a soundless cry as the small nub of ice was gently rubbed over one sensitive nipple and then the oher until it was gone.

Mulder saw Alex's gaze flick downwards and then up again to meet his. And there was barely a glimmer of green around the dilated pupils as Alex licked his lips and asked huskily "Do you want me to take care of that for you?"

Mulder closed his eyes and nodded, unable to look at the victorious gleam in his enemy's eyes, but well past the point he'd be able to say no.

And then his balls were trying to crawl back into his body as an entire bucket of ice was dumped in his lap.

He let out a girly scream and his eyes flew open, hatred in his gaze as a small key was placed into his palm, and Krycek turned and left.

  
Archived: August 13, 2001 


End file.
